<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Gays being Sappy by HarleysAStarBoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477381">Two Gays being Sappy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi'>HarleysAStarBoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Married Couple, Party, Sappy, Sort of? - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, more so a gala, not really - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "Come dance with me.", "Why are you crying?", &amp; "You make me feel alive."</p>
<p>Excuse the title, I couldn't come up with a good one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Gays being Sappy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter absentmindedly bobbed the cherry with a toothpick as the bartender cleaned a glass and smirked at him. “You seem awfully bored for being at a Gala,”</p>
<p>Peter looked up with an amused, challenging glare. “Is this supposed to be entertaining?”</p>
<p>The girl chuckled. “For how often these big whigs throw these, they gotta be.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled and brought the Shirley Temple to his lips, taking a long sip, before setting it down and stabbing the cherry decisively. “I’m gonna go find my husband.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, married man?”</p>
<p>Peter bit the cherry off the toothpick. “Yep,”</p>
<p>“Which one’s yours?”</p>
<p>“Osborn,”</p>
<p>“Shot real high there,”</p>
<p>Peter only made a curt noise in response before setting the empty glass down and turning to look for Harry in the crowd. He knew as soon as Harry saw he wasn’t at the bar anymore, he’d start looking for him too. Harry had a habit of checking on Peter, not that he minded. It was very much so appreciated, actually, considering his lifestyle. </p>
<p>He moved through the crowd with ease, searching for Harry with a fond smile. After a moment, he managed to find him talking to another man, looking clearly uncomfortable. He quickly approached, pretending not to notice the older man. “Harry!” He greeted with a smile, as he wrapped his arm around Harrys’. “<b>Come dance with me.</b>” He said with a decisive look.</p>
<p>Harry smiled at him happily before giving the man a painfully fake smile. “Sorry, Mr. Gorrell. Can’t decline my husband a dance,” He chuckled.</p>
<p>The man forced a smile and nodded. “Of course, we’ll continue this later, I presume?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, looking tortured as he did so. Once they were out of earshot, which wasn’t very far considering all of the conversation happening around them, Harry turned to Peter with a thankful look. “Oh my god, thank you, Peter.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled softly. “You looked like you wanted a way out of there,”</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t stop hinting at me having an <i>affair</i> with his <i>daughter</i>.” </p>
<p>Peter made a face. “Ew,”</p>
<p>“I know! That’s what I was thinking! Thank you though, that was awful. Every second of it, at least until you came over.”</p>
<p>Peter chuckled softly as they got to the dancefloor. Harry rested his hands on Peter’s hips as Peter wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Why, thank you, dear.” He chuckled.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled back and leaned down to kiss him before swaying gently. Peter smiled at him before glancing around self-consciously. There were some people staring, he knew it would happen, it had been happening since they got married, hell, even when they were dating! But Peter would never get used to the looks they gave him. </p>
<p>Harry seemed to notice his anxiety and turned his head back to him. “Hey, eyes on me, what’s wrong?” He asked gently.</p>
<p>Peter frowned and forced a laugh. “I’m not exactly trophy husband material, am I?” </p>
<p>Harry frowned at the comment and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “You’re not a trophy husband,”</p>
<p>“It feels like I am with the way they all look at me.” He sighed, practically feeling the stares of the entire room. </p>
<p>Harry rubbed his hip gently. “Who gives a damn about what they think? I know I don’t, and you never have. Why change now?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, feeling anxious. “I dunno, I guess it just feels like it matters. We’re older, we can’t get away with the stuff we could’ve when we were kids, it kinda sucks.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled softly. “I know it does, but you’ve got me to help you, alright?” Peter smiled as Harry cupped his cheek gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>He leaned into the touch and let out a deep sigh. “I know you aren’t.”</p>
<p>Harry flinched slightly and his other hand went to Peter’s arm as a worried look crossed his face. “Hey, hey, <b>why are you crying?</b>”</p>
<p>Peter stopped and brought his hand to his face. Indeed, there were thin streams of tears going down his cheeks. He quickly rubbed them off and chuckled. “I dunno, guess you’re that great.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled gently. “Come here,” He pulled Peter into his chest for a hug which Peter was quick to reciprocate.</p>
<p>Harry kissed his head and held the hug for a few moments before pulling away. “You feel better?”</p>
<p>Peter nodded and resumed the stance they were in before, arms around Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s hands on his hips. Harry watched him with a gentle smile and wiped his tears away. “You gonna tell me why you were crying or am I just gonna have to guess?”</p>
<p>Peter chortled and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I wasn’t lying before.”</p>
<p>Harry gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re just that great, Harry.”</p>
<p>Harry smiled gently and gave Peter’s hip a gentle squeeze. “You’re better,”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what drugs you’re on, but that’s not true.”</p>
<p>“Peter, you’re better than everyone in this room combined, I mean that.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to flatter me, Harry. I’m already in love with you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not flattering you, I’m telling the truth.”</p>
<p>Peter scoffed playfully. “Oh come on.”</p>
<p>“I mean it!”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes again as Harry cupped his cheek. “Peter, I seriously mean it. <b>You make me feel alive,</b> even when I’m at my worst.”</p>
<p>Peter felt his ears grow hot and he headbutted Harry’s chest gently. “Shushhhhh,”</p>
<p>“I’m not kidding, bug.” He chuckled back, kissing his head lightly. “I love you,”</p>
<p>“You’re making me feel feelings. Stop it.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and tilted Peter’s head up for a kiss. “We’ve been here for a few hours, you think you’re ready to go home?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>